Sunshine Days
by heRsheys ChoColatier
Summary: Random Day 13: Birthday. It was her birthday but Naruto was willing to let her go with her sister to spend the day. Did he actually forget? Stupid Naruto-kun.
1. Report Cards and Ramen

**'heRsheys says:** This will be series of drabbles or one-shots about random things or days of our beloved Uzumaki Family. I barely have enough plot bunnies but if you have something in mind, feel free to PM me and share your ideas. :D

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not my story, nor is it yours. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Boruto stood in front of his mother with his head looking down at his feet and his hands clasped behind his back.<p>

He stiffened when he heard his mother sigh a little.

"Boruto-kun… please look at me."

Boruto didn't even think twice before following his mother's gentle voice. They were in the living room of their small house and his mother sat in front of him, his report card settled on her lap.

"Mama understands that you need to play and have fun with your friends but that doesn't mean you can neglect your studies," Hinata said, her voice gentle and her eyes soft. When Boruto averted his gaze away, Hinata smiled and took his small hands from his back and held onto it. "I'll give you another chance. If you fail another subject this term, I'll have to keep you from eating ramen for two weeks."

"Eeeh?! Hina-chan, that's too cruel!"

Hinata turned her attention to her husband who had been watching them from the kitchen doorway with Himawari on his arms. "Do you have anything else in mind, Naruto-kun?"

"What about only a week?" Naruto suggested and winked at his son. Boruto responded with a wide smile at his father.

Hinata thought about it. "If that is the case, then I will have to keep you from taking any ramen for a week, too, Naruto-kun." She smiled at her husband.

Naruto looked at his wife, horrified. "T-that's…" he trailed off and looked at his little boy's worried face. "…perfectly fine by me."

Boruto grinned widely and ran to his father. "Thanks, dad!" The little blonde hugged his father at the waist.

When Hinata stood from her seat, Himawari suggested that they have ramen for dinner.

Naruto crouched down to Boruto's eye level and whispered, "If you ever have any problems at the academy, just tell me." He grinned, pointing a thumb at himself. "Hokage-sama will do something about it."

Boruto could only nod in delight.

"Naruto-kun, no cheating!"


	2. Unexpected

**'heRsheys says:** Thank you for your positive response on the first chapter. Aren't the four of them just too cute? ( / )

**Disclaimer:** I do not own. No one does except for Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

><p>"Hima-chan, stay here for a while, okay? Mama will be right back."<p>

Himawari nodded and watched as her mother stepped inside a room. She was sitting on a bench and vaguely thought about the reason why they were in the Hokage's mansion in the first place. Her mama was supposed to be submitting a report or something.

She scanned the area and found it was much too big and had so many rooms. She wondered if one of them was her Papa's office. Without a second thought, she jumped off the bench and walked along the hallways of the building.

Himawari continued to search for her Papa's office until a woman stopped her and asked if she was lost. "I was just looking for the bathroom," she answered and smiled. She politely refused when the woman offered to accompany her.

When she got to the top floor, she noticed a strict-looking old woman behind a counter. Beside it was a single door with a sign that indicated it was the Hokage's office. Her face brightened at the thought of seeing her Papa.

Himawari crouched down and slowly tip-toed her way to the door. She looked over the strict lady and saw her talking on the phone. The little girl saw this as an opportunity to reach for the knob with both hands and turned it. Himawari kept her mouth shut until she closed the door behind her.

When she looked over at the table filled with papers, she brightened at the sight.

"Papa!"

Uzumaki Naruto jolted and his head shot up at the sound of an oh-so familiar voice.

"Hima-chan!" Naruto exclaimed and grinned as he lifted his little girl when she ran up to him.

Himawari wrapped her little arms around his neck and giggled.

"How did you get here? Where's Mama?" He turned and glanced at the closed door. "How were you able to get past on the mighty dragon guarding the door?"

Himawari grinned. "I was being a ninja!"

Naruto smiled and nuzzled his nose against his daughter's. "Were you now?"

She nodded her head. "Were you surprised, Papa?"

"Totally!" He settled Himawari on his lap comfortably. "What about Mama?"

As if on cue, his door slammed open and revealed his worried-looking wife and a displeased mighty dragon.

"I told you, Uzumaki-dono, your daughter - "

"Himawari-chan!" Hinata exclaimed and ran to where her daughter -and apparently her husband- was.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto grinned sheepishly, feeling a little apologetic for worrying his wife like that.

With a relieved sigh, Hinata cupped Himawari's face with both hands and bent down to kiss her forehead. Naruto, on the other hand, nodded at the old woman frowning at the door gesturing her permission to leave.

"I'm sorry, Mama."

Could she even resist her little girl's pout? No. "It's okay, baby," she gently said. She smiled apologetically at her husband. "I'm sorry for barging in like that, Naruto-kun."

"It's fine," Naruto said as he held her hand and gently tugged at it, bringing her down. He kissed her and smiled, "I realized I need this kind of thing every once in a while."

Blushing, Hinata smiled back and nodded.

"Papa! Let's go out!" Himawari suddenly blurted out and Hinata was fast to tell her they shouldn't bother Papa while in work.

"Is Boruto still in the Academy?" Naruto asked.

Confused, Hinata nodded. "Yes but classes will be over soon and I was planning to pick him up after my business here."

Himawari looked up when her father flashed a grin at her. "Let's go pick your big brother up and go out afterwards. What do you think?"

With a small gasp, Himawari's smile widened and she nodded excitedly.

When Hinawari jumped off of Naruto's lap and took interest on some stack of papers in a corner, Hinata asked, "Is this really fine, Naruto-kun?"

She stayed silent as Naruto took her hand and held it against his cheek. His cerulean eyes met hers as he spoke.

"Hinata, I won't be neglecting my own family just because I'm the Hokage."

Hinata's eyes softened. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."


	3. Little Sister

**'heRsheys says:** This ended up longer than expected. I was having a hard time finishing this because even I was being overwhelmed by the cuteness that I could barely go on. Thank you for all your support and reviews for the last chapters. Now, read this and tell me if you got a nosebleed from all the cuteness.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. My kokoro belongs to Kishimoto-sensei, among other things. Lol.

* * *

><p>Boruto awoke to the piercing cries that echoed from somewhere not far from him. He rubbed his eyes, groggy with sleep and his head still laid comfortably against his Aunt Hanabi's shoulder.<p>

Boruto noticed that they haven't gone home for a while now. He didn't know what was going on but everyone else was present. Iruka-ojiisan and Hiashi-ojiisan were there. People he haven't met or didn't know were also there. It seemed like they were waiting for his parents, too. Papa and Mama had been inside the room for a very long time now.

"You'll be meeting your little sister very soon," his Papa had told him before patting his head and going inside the room.

What's a sister, anyway?

The crying continued and he figured out a little while later that it came from the room where his Papa and Mama were. Boruto frowned. Were sisters supposed to be this loud when crying? He decided he didn't like it very much.

A few moments later, the doors opened and everybody was talking nonstop. Seeing his Papa, Boruto craned his neck to try to get a better view of what his Papa was holding. It wasn't long before his Papa approached him.

"Look, buddy. You're a big brother now."

Thanks to his Aunt Hanabi, his Papa didn't have to bend so much just to let him see. When his Papa lifted the blanket, Boruto stared. It was so small, and its eyes were still closed and it didn't have much hair. It was mostly wrapped in a blanket so the head was the only thing he could see.

He looked up, "Who's that, Papa?"

His Papa smiled, "This is your little sister. Her name is Himawari."

"Sister?" Boruto asked but everyone suddenly started gathering around his Papa and he didn't get the answer he needed.

A few days later, his Mama was finally going back home. He would finally sleep between his Mama and Papa again. When the doors opened, Boruto was quick to leave his toys on the floor and ran when he saw his Mama emerge from the doorway.

"Mama!" Excitedly, he ran to the doorway then slowed down when he saw his Mama holding something.

"Hello, baby boy. I missed you," he grinned when his Mama bent down and rubbed her nose against his. "Have you been doing good around Kurenai-sensei?"

Boruto didn't get a chance to say anything as his Mama stood up and went to talk to Kurenai-obasan. He noticed his Papa come in and he excitedly waved his arms up, wanting to be lifted.

"Just a sec, buddy. My hands are full. Let me just place these bags inside the room then we'll play, all right?"

Boruto was silent as he watched his Papa and Mama go inside the room. "Boruto," he looked up when Kurenai-obasan spoke up. "Let's go greet your little sister, ne?"

It was a moment before he nodded his head.

Months passed and Boruto was happy that he was finally spending time with his parents again. He noticed, however, that things changed ever since Himawari came. In the morning, he would shift to his mother's side only to find it empty. During breakfast Boruto would do something with his food that would usually make Papa laugh and have Mama scold Papa for letting him soil his food. It hasn't been like that lately, since Mama would be tending to Himawari and Papa would only turn to him every once in a while.

Boruto started to feel lonely.

One afternoon his Mama was outside gardening and Papa was off to work that Boruto was left in the living room with Himawari in her crib.

He was playing with his toy cars but got distracted by Himawari's gurgling and baby noises. Bored with his toys, he stood up and walked over to the crib and found the baby chewing on a rattle.

"Hey, you shouldn't eat that. It's dirty." Boruto reached through the bars of the crib and gently took the rattle from her. Himawari was silent for a while and Boruto was anxious if she would start crying. Her eyes turned to him and Boruto was surprised at what she did next.

Himawari kept giggling and stretched out her chubby little arms and hands to him as if wanting him to hold her. Surprised and a little confused, Boruto felt happy at the sounds she was making and without even noticing, he was already playing with her and was having so much fun.

He would gently bump his forehead against the crib bars then pull back and groan as if he'd been really hurt. Himawari would laugh at this and he'd do it again and she'd just laugh some more.

Is this how a sister was?

The next few days, Boruto had been keeping close distance to Himawari. Even when his Mama was holding her, he would follow them like a tail and his Mama would giggle at him and tell him how good of a brother he was, always being there for his little sister. He would feel his chest puff up after that.

Boruto thought he had understood what brothers and sisters meant. He thought that it was all about playing together or being around each other. He was proven wrong one Sunday afternoon.

Mama was inside the laundry room and Papa soon followed after her, probably to help her, and they were once again left in the living room. He was seated on the floor, his back turned to the crib as he colored Gamakichi on a piece of a paper when he heard a rattle behind him.

He turned to see what it was and stiffened. There, reaching through the bars of the crib, was the stray cat that once chased him around the backyard of the house and left him traumatized.

Boruto had been avoiding cats ever since that incident but seeing the situation now, if the cat continued what it was doing, it wouldn't be long until it reach his little sister and scratch her.

So he mustered all the courage he could get and stood up. He breathed and sighed deeply before charging on to the cat.

"Oi! Get away from her!" Boruto flailed his arms wildly and it made the cat jump back in surprise. Feeling his victory, he smiled wildly. But the unexpected happened and the cat jumped on him and scratched at his arm before jumping back and running away.

Feeling the searing pain on his arm, he couldn't hold back the cry that he made.

"Uwaaaaah!"

Abruptly, his Papa emerged from the laundry room followed by his Mama who was a little breathless and her clothes rumpled but he thought nothing of it. The only thing on his mind was the pain he was feeling and his crying continued.

Immediately, his Papa was on his side and lifting him up. "Hey. Hey, buddy. What's wrong? What happened?" Naruto asked, worried and afraid of what might have happened to his son.

Hinata noticed that Boruto was clutching on his arm and saw the reddening graze on it. "Oh, baby, what happened?" She gently pried his son's hand from the scratch. "Tell Mama what happened."

In between sobs and sniffs, Boruto was able to tell what happened and laid his head on his father's shoulder. "So, you protected your little sister from that evil cat?" Naruto pressed his lips against Boruto's temple and closed his eyes. "Himawari must be very proud to have a big brother like you."

"Look, Boruto-kun." Boruto sniffed before turning to his Mama and saw her pick Himawari up. His little sister was awake and was already holding out her arms to him as she smiled and giggled.

"Himawari-chan's happy that her Onii-chan was there to save her and wants her Onii-chan to stop crying and smile," Hinata continued as she held Himawari closer for Boruto to see.

Boruto sniffed then nodded as he stared at his little sister.

Hinata bent down and placed Himawari back to her crib. "Now, the three of you should wait here while I get the first-aid kit."

"I…"

Hinata paused on her steps and looked back while Naruto watched his son and waited for him to continue.

"I will always protect Hima-chan!"

With a smile, Hinata turned and continued her way to the kit while Naruto pressed his cheek against his son's head and held onto him tightly. Proud, he said, "I bet you will."


	4. Mama's Boy

**'heRsheys says: **Thank you for all your reviews! I told you you'd melt from the cuteness that is Boruto and Himawari. Truthfully, I'm still floating on the fact that NaruHina is canon and that their two angels are official and cannot be UNDONE. Read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto-sensei has ownership over NaruHina babies and that's perfecty fine by me.

* * *

><p>Boruto was a Mama's boy. He never admitted it but he didn't know everyone knew about it.<p>

He was so openly caring about his mother that Naruto would sulk and mope around because his son was more often than not a punk-ass brat around him.

There were still those kind of kids that would tease Boruto and say that they heard his Mom was brought down from being the heiress because she was weak and incompetent and Boruto would sneer at them, tackle one of the kids and beat him to pulp saying his mother was not weak and that she was one of the best Kunoichi that had helped his father save the world.

That afternoon, Hinata was called to the academy and was surprised to find her little boy with bruises and a black eye. When she was told what the reason was behind the fighting, her heart swelled with appreciation.

When they were out of the administrator's office, Hinata kneeled down to his level and told him that fighting was not the only answer to a problem but then thanked him for being a hero and defending his Mama.

Boruto had cried at that and his mom told him boys shouldn't cry.

"I'm not crying! There's dust in my eyes, that's all!"

Boruto wished he had the Byakugan like his mother. It never ceased to amaze him every time he got the chance to see his mom use her Kekkei Genkai.

He found it super cool to be able to see through walls and smokescreen and wondered how awesome it would be to be able to use on missions and other stuff. No, he wasn't thinking about perverted stuff. He hasn't reached that stage of his life yet.

Boruto loved his mom very much and it was obvious to every one else. He doesn't seem to notice that, though.

He'd always be on his best behavior when his mom was around and would smile and grin the same his father would. His mom once told him that his smile was one of her treasures so he does it as much as possible. He'd hug her every chance he'd get but mostly when they're home or in private.

Boruto was a Mama's boy and he'd never admit it even if his life depended on it.


	5. Missing You

**'heRsheys says: **I thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapters! I'm happy that some of you have shared your opinion regarding what Hinata had said on the previous chapter. Also, this chapter is inspired by the idea that _**LuvleeCookieChan** _shared so thank you very much!

**Dsiclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto-sensei does.

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto was silent as he walked his way to the large gates of Konoha. His fists were clenched inside his pockets and every step he took was heavy, not wanting to go on.<p>

Seriously, who would even want to send their wives off on a mission? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?

"Naruto-kun, we could always have Kurenai-sensei look after them while I'm gone." Hinata spoke, worried. She had kissed her two little angels and told them that she'd be back as soon as possible before being escorted by her husband to the gates of the village. Right after they were out of the house, he had been unusually silent and Hinata was pretty sure it had to do with her going on a mission for a week.

Naruto stopped. He hadn't even noticed they were already at the gates. He turned to his wife, his expression serious. "Hinata, that's not what I'm worried about. What I'm worried about is you on a mission for a week. A week!" With a growl, Naruto turned and swung at a nearby tree.

Hinata panicked when the tree almost looked like it was going to fall anytime soon. "Naruto-kun, calm down!" She grabbed both of his hands and held it, forcing him to face her. "I'm still a Shinobi, Naruto-kun. I am ready and willing to be of help to this village." She tilted her head and smiled. "Besides, I'll only be escorting an old lady, a very kind one at that. Just take good care of Boruto-kun and Himawari-chan for me."

Defeated at the gentle look, Naruto sighed and laid his forehead against hers as he stared into her eyes. "I just don't want you to go away. I want you to stay here, where you're close so I can protect you." He closed his eyes, feeling suddenly exhausted. "Just promise me you'll be safe and that you'll come back to me."

Hinata gently cupped his face with her hands. "I promise."

A kiss was shared before she left.

"Papa's making lunch!" Himawari excitedly watched as her Papa prepared Katsu-don. Thanks to Shikamaru, Naruto was given a week off from duty.

On the task of placing their meals on the table, Naruto listened at his son who was earlier unusually silent.

"It's only going to be a week, right?" Boruto asked, his lips in a pout.

Naruto messed the hair of his favorite prankster. "Yeah, so you'll have to endure the food I'm cooking for now." Although Boruto was still pouting, Naruto was glad when he started to take his meal.

"Papa's Katsu-don isn't that bad, Onii-chan!" Himawari smiled at her father and Naruto simply adored her.

When morning came, breakfast was a complete mess. Boruto and Himawari demanded for pancakes and were adamant on helping him make them. His respect for Hinata only grew, as if it wasn't on a max level already, after he had experienced pancake-cooking with his children.

They ate with smudges of yellow goo on the floor and the walls but Boruto and Himawari were smiling and Naruto wasn't one to back down when it came to fun. Boruto had no qualms when his father told him to clean himself up and brought his little sister with him.

Naruto went to the sink and placed their plates. He had to remind himself that he still had to bring Boruto to school so he washed his face and went to change his clothes. The kitchen-cleaning could wait.

"Shikaidai sees everything as troublesome!" Boruto commented and Naruto sweat-dropped at how Shikamaru's son really took after him. They were on their way to the Academy with Himawari tagging along. Naruto held Boruto's hand while Boruto held Himawari's.

Himawari tugged at her brother's arm. "Onii-chan, school sounds very fun." She tilted her body to look at her Papa. "Papa, I wanna go to school so I can be a great ninja like Mama!"

Before Naruto could even say something back, Boruto was fast and agreed to have her at the academy so they could play more and that she'd get to meet new friends.

Evening came and dinner was served. Although Naruto felt a little lonely without his wife by his side, he was happy when the children chatted lively as one told his stories of successive pranks and the other telling her adventures with her Aunt Hanabi.

Bath time with Hima-chan in the evening was one of Naruto's favorites. They would sink in the tub together and she would play with her rubber Gama-chan and he would play with her until the water on the tub would be half empty from all the splashing that they've done. Of course, Naruto was aware that being in the tub for too long is not a good thing so he'd coax her out of the tub by promising her bedtime stories.

The next few days were done in almost a routine. There were mornings when Boruto was too sleepy to even argue with his sister and sometimes Naruto would take Himawari to Ichiraku's at lunch. Teuchi's daughter would often say how adorable it was to see Naruto having a date with his daughter.

There was one time when Naruto saw Boruto in the living room, scratching his head as he looked down on a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Naruto asked as he looked over his son's shoulder.

Boruto looked up at him, confused. "Dad, I don't get this."

"Let me see," Naruto took the paper and scanned it. Not a moment too long, he turned to his son and scratched his head, smiling sheepishly. "I don't get it either."

Surprisingly, Himawari was the one who was able to solve the problem.

On the fifth night, Naruto flopped on the bed, exhausted. His shoulders were aching but he knew he was happy. He turned his gaze on the empty space beside and thought how he would've been happier if his wife was around.

He rolled to the empty space abd breathed into the pillow. Naruto was grateful her scent still lingered. He had been sleeping on Hinata's side ever since she left for the mission and there wasn't a night when he hadn't thought of her; of how she was doing or if she was safe.

Footsteps were heard and Naruto sat up. His gaze turned to the doorway of their room and saw a sulking Boruto holding Himawari's hand who was sniffling as she held on to her sunflower plushie.

Naruto swung his legs off the bed and opened his arms when Himawari ran to him. "Hey, Hima-chan, what's wrong?"

Himawari stayed on stuffing her face on her Papa's stomach and said nothing. He turned to Boruto.

"She's searching for Mom," the boy said, though his face told Naruto he was feeling the same thing.

"C'mere," Naruto gently grabbed hold of Boruto's head and hugged them. "Mama will be back soon so don't you guys worry." He smiled when Himawari looked up at him with teary eyes. "Papa's been feeling lonely, too, you know?"

Naruto pulled back and patted the mattress he was sitting on. "Wanna sleep together with me tonight?"

Himawari eagerly nodded and crawled on the bed and settled herself in the middle. She patted the space on her right. "Onii-chan!"

Boruto didn't even think twice and simply walked around the bed and laid beside his sister. When Himawari called out 'Papa!', Naruto smiled and settled himself on Hinata's side.

In a matter of seconds, Boruto was softly snoring and Himawari's breathing was even and deep. It wasn't long before Naruto himself fell asleep.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as rays of sunlight peeked through the windows. The first thing he noticed was the cluttering noise that seemed to come from the kitchen. He immediately got up, his heart beating against his chest and went.

His footsteps slowed as he entered the vicinity of the kitchen. There she was, her hands moving with confidence as it held a knife and cut, her dark long hair almost shining against the sunlight.

Naruto stepped closer and slowly he wrapped his arms around her from the back and laid his forehead against her shoulder.

"Naruto-kun!"

Her voice was like music to his ears. "Good morning," he said, his eyes closed as he breathed in her familiar scent.

"G-good morning." Hinata set the knife down and turned to her husband. She had a blush on her face as she smiled.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?"

Hinata chuckled. "No. I got home last night. I couldn't wake you up. You were all so cute together." She cupped his face. "It seemed like someone has been a very good father."

"I'm doing my best," he grinned and dipped his head down to peck her on the lips.

"Hey, Dad! Is Mom back? 'Cause I'm pretty sure it was Mom who was beside me on the bed last ni-" Boruto stopped short when he saw his mother smiling at him.

"Mama!" he unconciously exclaimed as he ran up to his Mom and hugged her.

The little girl soon followed, groggily walking to the kitchen and rubbing her tired eyes. When her mother came into view, her tired eyes weren't so tired anymore and her smile widened. "Mama!"

Hinata bent down to hug her little girl. "Good morning, Himawari-chan."

"Don't ever go away for so long, Mama!" Himawari demanded.

Boruto joined in and wrapped his arms around his mother and sister. "Yeah, Mom! What she said!"

"I missed you guys so much," Hinata said as she hugged her children.

"I'll make sure she wouldn't be gone for too long on her next mission," Naruto stated, his expression serious. Then he grinned and hugged his family.


	6. Daddy's Girl

**'heRsheys says: **Everyone has been very supportive up until this point. I thank you all for that! I'm enjoying and killing myself with all these fluffyness. It's all thanks to you that stayed by my side. That sounded familiar? It should! Now, read and enjoy, my fellow NaruHina shippers. :D

**Disclaimer: **You know I don't own anything. Just this awesmazing phone I'm holding right now. Lol.

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Himawari never called her father 'Daddy' nor 'Dad' nor 'Father'. It was always 'Papa'. Although she seemed more attached to her Papa, she loved her Mama just as much as she did on her Papa.<p>

Himawari would often draw tons of picture of themselves. Most of the time it was a drawing of the whole family, then sometimes it would just be her and her Papa. She has a lot of drawing of her Mama, too. She loved her Mama's hair and wanted to have her own hair grow like that.

Himawari would smile widely and feel giddy whenever she presented her drawings to her Papa. He would look at it then grin and praise her on how cute and good it was. Her Papa would be so happy that he would then post her drawings on the wall until there's no space left. Whenever that happened, her Mama would take it all off then place it inside a box labeled 'Himawari's Paintings'. Himawari would have a new set of drawings by then.

At evenings, she and her Papa would take a bath together and he would play with her and her rubber Gama-chan. They would only stop when her Mama would come in the bathroom and scold them for staying in the water for too long. When her Mama would be busy cleaning the dishes, her Papa would tuck her and her Onii-chan to bed and tell stories of a little boy and his different missions. When her Papa would run out of stories to tell, Mama would be there to the rescue. Himawari would always giggle at that.

However, some things changed when her Papa was declared as the Seventh Hokage. Most of the time he would be home very late and she and her Onii-chan had already gone to bed. Bath-time with Papa was reduced to weekend bath-times. Bath-time with her Mama or Onii-chan was fun, but it was totally different with her Papa.

She missed her Papa very much.

Then one day, her Mama brought her along to the Hokage Mansion as she had some business there. Himawari had wandered off on some point and eventually found her Papa's office. Ever since then, her Mama would bring her along as often as possible to the Hokage Mansion and would let her play with her Papa for a few hours until she would pick her up. She had thanked her Mama for that. Her Mama was the best.

Himawari soon realized that even though her Papa was often busy with work and Hokage-stuff, her Papa would do his best to have time for them. Their time with her Papa was shortened but the love her Papa had for them didn't. Her Onii-chan and Mama understood it and they were content and happy and would support their Papa all the way.

That was what the members of a family do, after all. Support, care and love one another.

Himawari was proud her Papa was Uzumaki Naruto.


	7. Dream

**'heRsheys says: **The movie is approaching but my heart isn't ready yet. I'd probably faint from hyperventilating too much and end up missing the whole thing. This chapter was based on the request by **_JMarieAllenPoe._**Thank you for your support! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I can never do it like Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

><p>He reached out on the other side of the bed and found it empty. Naruto slowly opened his eyes as his groggy mind wondered where his wife was.<p>

Sunlight peeked through the curtains as he got up. Naruto swung his legs to the side of the bed and that was when he noticed the bathroom door was left ajar and a vague sound of someone vomiting. Suddenly awake, he immediately stood and went to the adjacent room.

His heart dropped at the sight of his wife crouched over the toilet, her hair cascading down in a messy state.

"Hinata?!" He immediately went to her, his heart beating fast against his chest. In the years that they have been together, Naruto was confident he knew all the stuff that would make Hinata weak, sick, give her allergies or give her stomach aches. So why in the world was she vomiting?

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said weakly as Naruto gathered her hair away from her face.

"What happened? Are you all right?" A crease on his brow formed as he frowned at her state.

"I'm fine, please don't worry," his wife answered and offered a smile, albeit a weak one.

Naruto insisted that they should head to the hospital and have her checked up but she stubbornly refused, reminding him he still had work to do for the Rokudaime. Naruto eventually relaxed when she promised him she would visit the hospital later.

During the course of his work, Naruto couldn't help but think and worry about how his wife was doing. He eventually got scolded by Shizune and was punished by adding more work. He cursed at himself for losing the opportunity of going home early.

It was very late when he arrived and when he went to their bedroom, he found her slumbering comfortably on the bed. He was tempted to check up on her but decided he should have a quick bath before doing anything.

When he got out of the bathroom, Hinata was slowly sitting up as she rubbed her eyes. "Welcome home," she said gently as she smiled.

Naruto sat on the bed and reached for her, caressing her face with his hand. She didn't look pale like earlier. He softly whispered an apology for coming home so late.

Hinata shook her head, telling him it was fine. "Naruto-kun, I -"

"You've got to rest, Hime," he said and kissed his wife's forehead before pushing her down gently.

"But I -"

Hinata was once again cut off when her husband pressed his lips against hers. She blushed furiously at that.

"We can talk some more tomorrow. I don't want you looking like you did earlier this morning." He grinned when she finally nodded.

Morning came and Hinata was feeling nervous. She was supposed to tell Naruto something; something very important that simply telling him made her worry and afraid. Last night would've been better since her groggy state kind of helped with her nervousness and she would have told him with no problem. Currently, though, she was preparing his favorite meal and he was helping her, singing off-key as he worked around.

She worried how he would react to her news.

"Are you all right, Hinata?"

Hinata snapped out of her reverie and faced her husband's worried face. She laughed nervously, "Y-yes. I'm all right, Naruto-kun."

Naruto set the noodles he was holding and turned to her. "I'm worried about you, Hime. Lately you've been acting weird and most of the time you're spacing out." He took hold of her waist as he continued, "Did you really go to the hospital? Even if you did, we should go back there again."

"Naruto-kun -"

"We could go there right now. The ramen could wait."

"Naruto-kun, I -"

"Your safety is my top priority so let's go and change so we can go -"

"Naruto-kun, I'm pregnant."

"- and get you checked out. I'm sure Baa-chan is -" Naruto stopped when he realized what he just heard. He looked at her, his eyes slightly widened and stuttered. "W-what?"

Her heart clenched at the surprised and confused look on her husband's face. Hinata was afraid, really afraid, but her husband had the right to know.

"I'm pregnant, Naruto-kun."

He only continued to look at her, wide-eyed. Hinata was about to turn away when he spoke.

"I'm the father?"

She almost wanted to punch him to oblivion. Almost.

"O-of course, you are! What are you thinking?!" Hinata bursted, her face red from either embarrassment or annoyance.

Naruto grinned at her as he tugged her close and held her.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata stayed silent as Naruto buried his face against her hair. At his silence, she could almost hear him crying and her heart reached out to him. She wrapped her arms over his shoulders and ended up being embraced tighter by him. "Are you happy, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

He nodded and pulled back to look at her in the eyes. He told her of how she was a dream come true to him. The fact that she was carrying his child overwhelmed him so much that he cried and cried and Hinata didn't mind that the front of her shirt was getting soaked as she held him.

The next few minutes was spent with Naruto asking her questions about how far long she was in the pregnancy and him getting amazed that there was someone growing inside her. He kept placing his hands on Hinata's stomach, which amused the latter.

Not too long after, Naruto suddenly stood up and shouted, "I'm going to be a father!"

The next thing Hinata saw was Naruto performing the Shadow Clone justu and then him (and the rest of him) jumping out of the window and shouting to the whole village that he was going to be a father. A few minutes later, Hinata was visited by her friends and congratulated them.

Even Sasuke and Sakura came. "Congratulations, Hinata-chan," Sakura said then soon after revealed her own state of being pregnant. The two women both squealed over the thought of babies.

"Hopefully, with the help of Hinata, the child wouldn't be like his idiot of a father." Sasuke commented dryly.

"What did you say, you bastard?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata and Sakura simply ignored their husbands and went to have their own little chitchat.

A few months later, Uzumaki Boruto was born and life for Naruto and Hinata was perfect.


	8. Big Brother

**'heRsheys says: **I'm sorry for the late update! School has been so busy and I barely have time to look at my phone and write something up. I thank you for the prompts that you share and I promise I will do every one of them. This chapter was inspired by **_Windstruck07._**Thank you again for your unadulterated support! Bless you all! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I'd probably think of corny names for the NaruHina babies if I did.

* * *

><p>Boruto loved his sister very much. That shouldn't be surprising, right?<p>

Thus, to say that he was annoyed at his friends for taking Himawari from him was an understatement. It seemed like everybody in the whole academy was throwing themselves all over Himawari.

Their dad dropped them both off at the Academy earlier that morning and even stayed for a little while to coo at both his children before leaving. It was Himawari's first day at school and Boruto wanted to be with his sister on her special day (that includes waiting outside Himawari's classroom and skipping his own).

However, everyone else didn't seem to agree with him.

After his father left, Boruto had been excited to tour Himawari around before classes were to start but Chouchou was fast to spot them.

Chouchou and Himawari already knew each other so it wasn't long before Boruto was left behind while his sister and classmate roamed around the academy.

It was almost time for the first class to end and Boruto was already outside Himawari's classroom. He had been too excited to ask his little sister about how her first class turned out and wondered if she had embarrasses herself like he did on his first class on the first day. That was much, much unlikely to happen, he thought as his chest puffed up with pride for his sister.

His face lit up when students started to go out of the room. He was peeking through the door when somebody tapped his shoulder. Boruto turned and faced the usual bored look of Shikaidai.

"Oi, you were absent on the first class." Shikaidai stated as a matter-of-fact and waited for his friends to give some expanations.

The blonde simply looked away, too embarrassed to say that he was worried for his sister.

Just then, Himawari emerged from the room and spotted him. "Onii-chan!" She spotted the boy beside her brother, a little irked to find him staring at her like inspecting her. She was about to grab onto her brother when the boy spoke.

"You must be Uzumaki Himawari. Hi, I'm Shikaidai. A classmate of your brother."

Boruto was a little irked himself at the smirk Shikaidai was showing but stayed silent.

Himawari bowed and smiled. "Yes! Thank you for taking care of my brother."

"So, how was your first class? Is Aburame-sensei any good?"

Boruto stared at Shikaidai, his jaw on the floor. In a matter of seconds, he was once again left behind to trail after his sister.

When lunch break came, Boruto was determined to have lunch with her sister no matter what. If anyone ever tried to take her away from him again, he'll just have to do something.

He was grinning as his sister talked about her new friends while they ate their packed lunch. Boruto was nodding when necessary, intent on listening to his little sister's stories.

Abruptly, a sunflower popped in between them and they both jumped slightly. Boruto looked up to see Inojin smiling at the his little sister.

"Good day, Himawari-chan." Inojin smiled gently at Himawari. Boruto felt a vein pop on his forehead but stayed silent.

When his friend -not so much of a friend at the moment- started talking nonsense to his little sister, Boruto abruptly stood up, ready to pounce at the yellow-haired idiot when the bell rang.

Inojin had offered to take Himawari to her next class but Boruto grabbed hold of his arm before his sister could even respond and took their leave.

The rest of the afternoon was spent on Boruto trying to get his sister's attention and everyone else stealing her away from him. Even Sarada was purposely steering her sister away from him.

It frustrated him.

Boruto was trying his best to have fun and spend time with his sister since he was sure it will probably be the last chance he'll get to play with her at school. He knew she would be preoccupied with her new friends and her lessons.

Boruto lightly moved the swing with his foot and it moved in a slow pace. Apparently, he had skipped the last lesson for the day and ubconciously made his way to the lone swing outside of the academy. He didn't care if his mom would spot him and scold him for skipping class. He was gonna sulk and no one was gonna stop him.

"Onii-chan!"

Boruto jerked to a sitting position at thr familiar sound and whipped his head. Himawari was running her way towards him from the gates of the academy.

"Himawari!" He called, surprised. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in class?"

Himawari tried to catch her breath. "Onii-chan… I didn't find Onii-chan when I went to his classroo. I got really worried." She looked up, her eyes watering.

Boruto panicked at the thought of his sister crying and told her he was just playing around. "I'm sorry if I worried you." To compensate, he stood from the swing and gestured at it. "Would you like to try? This one's still pretty sturdy."

Himawari brightened at the sight of the plaything and wasted no time to sit on it. She looked over her shoulder and excitedly asked her brother to push the swing.

The outside of the academy was silent save for the laughter of the children playing at the lone swing that existed for many years.

Hinata said nothing and simply smiled when she saw her children laughing at the all-so-familiar swing her husband had once occupied when he was a kid. Her heart constricted at the sight that it was no longer a place for lonely people to stay but a place for people to have fun and be with someone.

On the way home, Himawari looked up at her brother. "Let's play again tomorrow, Onii-chan!"

Boruto stared at his sister before a grin broke on his face and gently squeezed his little sister's hand. "Sure!"


	9. Sunday

**'heRsheys says: **Once again, all your feedback are truly inspirational and appreciated. I apologize that I cannot reply to all of you. Keep in mind, however, that I am happy at the mere thought of you taking your time to read this. Thank you very much! This plot bunny is from _**Maizeandbluekid**_ who was kind enough to let me write this down. Sankyuu!

**Disclaimer: **I don't really have the time and the talent to write this awawesmazing series so no, I do not own anything. Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

><p>Sundays were truly a blessing for Uzumaki Naruto. Sundays were day-offs and were perfect factors for sleeping in. Most of all, however, Sundays were full-on whole day bonding with his family.<p>

His eyes fluttered open slowly and his brain soon registered the fact that it was his much awaited Sunday. He smiled as his body sunk comfortably on the bed.

There wasn't a day when he didn't glance over to his wife whenever he had the chance and feel his heart swell at her mere presence. Today was no different.

He watched as her head was laid against his shoulder. Her expression was so calm and relaxed that Naruto remembered her telling him about how stressful it was not having him around the house while having to deal with two kids. He knew, even if Hinata didn't tell him, that Boruto dealt most of the damage.

His heart constricted at the thought that Hinata was straining herself by balancing housechores, work and the kids. He tightened his hold on her and pressed his lips against her temple.

Naruto's eyes snapped open when an idea suddenly came to his mind and wasted no time to act on it. He gently drew his arm so as to not wake his slumbering wife. When he succeeded and finally got off the bed, he tiptoed his way put the door and into the next room.

Himawari was the first to groggilly sit up when Naruto slipped inside the room and opened the curtains to let the sunlight burst into the room and hopefully wake his kids.

"So bright. Dad!" Boruto complained and twisted on his bed to avoid the beaming light from his eyes.

"What's the matter, Papa?" Himawari asked as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

Naruto kneeled beside his little girl's bed. "We're going to help with Mama's stress and make her a little more happy."

At the mention of his mother, Boruto abruptly sat up and listened to his dad. Naruto immediately shared his plan to the kids. Boruto was undoubtedly into it but Himawari wasn't.

"Are you sure that's fine, Papa?" Himawari asked worriedly.

Before Naruto could even speak, Boruto intervened. "Don't worry about it! Mama will totally be happy! Don't you want her to?"

Himawari nodded earnestly and soon agreed.

Naruto walked back to the master's bedroom with his children tailing him from behind. After turning and gesturing for them to be quiet, he walked inside and settled himself back on the bed. Surprisingly and fortunately, Hinata was still asleep.

He smiled and nodded when the kids were positioned at the foot of the bed. He set the plan in motion by lightly stirring his wife from her slumber.

Leaning down, he pressed his lips against hers and smirked when she responded lightly. Naruto vaguely heard a distinct 'yuck' from one part of the room and wondered if Hinata heard it. To get her attention, he spoke. "You once said you were stressed with a lot of things lately."

Confused, Hinata looked up at her husband. "Well, yes. Why-"

Before she could even finish, a sudden jolt spread throughout her system. In a matter of seconds, Hinata was laughing and giggling and it wasn't long before she realized her children had sneakily tickle-attacked her feet.

Her attempt of pulling her feet from the kids' hold was stopped short when Naruto was suddenly on her thighs, preventing her legs from moving too much.

"Naruto-kun!"

He grinned evilly at her. "Tickle no Justu!"

Hinata was once again sent on a laughing spree when Naruto started tickling her sides. Tears were already forming on her eyes by the time they stopped and everyone knew it wasn't because she was sad.

"You were trying to cheer me up?" Hinata asked as both Boruto and Himawari snuggled at her sides.

Himawari looked up at her and nodded with a smile on her face. "Papa planned it all!"

Hinata looked at her husband who was standing just beside them. She smiled and it reminded Naruto of how beautiful she really was. "You did a great job."

"Thank you!" She tightened her hold on her babies and squeezed them. They laughed and it wasn't long before Hinata had activated her Byakugan and did her revenge.

On that Sunday morning, raucous and loving laughter was heard from the Uzumaki residence.


	10. Jealousy

**'heRsheys says: **Sorry for the really long update! Exam week is coming fast so I was focusing on my studies. Nevertheless, your reviews inspire me and your prompts help keep my head going. This one is for **LuvleeCookieChan**. Thank you, everyone!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Oh my glob. Can I just rant how awesome it will be when I finally watch The Last movie instead? I don't think my kokoro can handle it.

* * *

><p>Naruto was glad he went with his wife to the Academy. Hinata was going to substitute for a teacher for a week and he had this unsettling feeling in his gut that something was going to happen.<p>

His gut never failed him.

As soon as Hinata opened the door to the classroom, a flock of boys around their son's age started to surround her that even Naruto had to step back to avoid getting trampled on.

Naruto felt his eyebrow twitch when one of the boys handed Hinata a sunflower. Wait, was that Sai's son?

"Papa!"

Naruto turned and saw Himawari running up to him and Boruto following behind. His daughter asked him a bunch of questions he wasn't sure he answered correctly. His gaze was locked on one particular blonde who was currently having a conversation with his wife.

"Dad, is something wrong?"

"Yes!" He suddenly exclaimed and both Himawari and Boruto slightly jumped and stared wide-eyed at their father. "Your mother…" he trailed off as his knees slumped and with his head bowed down. "Someone is taking your mother away from me."

It was like Otsutsuki Toneri all over again.

Boruto stared at his father as the bell rang. "Whatever, Dad. I'm gonna go to class. See you, Himawari." His sister nodded and bid them farewell before running to her classroom.

When Boruto slid the door shut from the inside, Naruto was left alone in the silence of the hallway as classes started. It was a moment before he decided he wasn't going to jump to conclusions and should instead observe the situation first.

So observe, he did. Fortunately he had some business with the Academy administrator so he was able to stay. He tried his best not to come across his wife so as to not interfere with any possible (unwanted) interaction that may occur between Hinata and some random guy. But alas, there was no random guy. Just a random boy.

When Hinata went to her next class, Naruto spotted the little Yamanaka boy following behind his wife while carrying a stack of papers. He kept his distance and his mouth shut as he watched Hinata smile at the boy while patting him on the head. Begrudgingly, he let it slide thinking the boy was just doing her a favor.

The bell rang and Hnata had to go to another class. Naruto knew this because why in the world not? Seeing as she was alone, he figured it was a good time to be with her. He abruptly stopped short when a certain blonde peeked from a corner and started to follow her. Naruto's jaw dropped.

Before he could even stomp his way to them, a faculty member called out to him and told him he was needed at the office.

At lunch break, he was already outside the classroom waiting for his wife.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled as she spotted him.

Naruto grinned as he held out his hand. "Let's have lunch together."

Hinata simply smiled that beautiful smile at him and took his hand. They decided to eat outside and sat on one of the tables just beside the playground of the Academy.

"Mama! Papa!" Himawari called out and waved. She was seated with her friends a few tables away from her parents. When Hinata and Naruto responded with a wave and a grin, she immediately turned her attention back to her friends.

"What about Boruto?" Naruto asked as his wife set up their lunch on the table.

"He finished a while ago. Men are such fast eaters, after all."

"Couldn't argue with that," he said and spotted flowers atop Hinata's books on the table.

"Where'd those come from?" he asked, trying his best so that his voice wouldn't sound accusing.

Hinata gave him a pair of chopsticks. "You mean the flowers? They're from Inojin-kun." She picked up the flowers and smiled. "They're so pretty."

Naruto mentally screamed at the fact that Hinata's smile was not directed at him. Oblivious to her husband's turmoil, Hinata continued and replaced the flowers. "I wonder where he gets it from, though. He doesn't seem to have a bag or something with him."

"That's right!" Hinata slightly jumped and stared at her husband with wide eyes at his sudden exclamation. "You should be worried about how and where he gets it from."

Hinaga just stared at him before giggling. "You're so silly, Naruto-kun."

Naruto flushed. Hinata thought he was joking around and that he was being at a serious situation like this.

"Hinata."

Hinata jerked when Naruto suddenly grabbed her hand. She flushed at how serious his voice was when he said her name. "Naruto-kun?"

"I love you."

Hinata was sure the tip of her ears were already bright red. "I - I love you, too, Naruto-kun."

Her blush intensified when Naruto held her hand closer to his lips and his eyes boring into her own. "You know that you're my one and only, right?" She could only nod at his words. "And that I'm your one and only?"

"O-of course, Naruto-kun." Any more of this and she would totally faint.

"Great!" Naruto grinned and kissed her hand before letting go and digging in on his lunch.

At the end of the day, Naruto was fairly pleased at the fact that Hinata blushed at the mere sight of him. Seriously, his wife was the only thing that kept his ego from dying.

Classes were about to end in minutes and Naruto was at the gates waiting for his family. He paused when a familiar couple came.

"Hey, Hokage-sama!" It was Ino teasing him again.

Immediately, he remembered his dilemma and he ended up ranting to Sai about how the Sai should keep his offspring away from his wife (and possibly his daughter) and teach him to study first before thinking about unnecessary things for his age and that he should stop giving his wife flowers to woe her.

Ino looked at Naruto like he was the dumbest thing on Earth. "What are you talking about? I was the one that gave her those sunflowers. I justa passed them along to Inojin since I had a hard time finding its other kinds."

Naruto merely stared at Ino as she slid her arm through her husband's. "We all know Hinata likes to press flowers."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched as Sai smiled at him.

"Hokage-sama, it seems your Dickless level has gone up a notch considering how you feared even my son."

Naruto swore he wouldn't step foot in the Academy for a while.


	11. Sleep

**'heRsheys says: **It's exam week but I just had to get this out before I get buried alive with my studies. Also, I still haven't seen the movie yet but a lot of spoilers are popping here and there (not that I'm complaining). Once again, I thank you for your support. I agree with **_OPrincess_ ShinigamiO****: **when the movie comes out in our places, we're all going to die!

**Dsiclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and I wouldn't want to have it any other way.

* * *

><p>Hinata stirred, her eyes slowly blinking open. The first thing that caught her attention was the time. It was almost midnight. Her head turned to the side and noticed her husband wasn't there. The next thing she noticed was that the door was ajar.<p>

She got up and slipped her feet in her bunny slippers. The night was cold and Hinata wrapped her robe tighter around herself. She went out and peeked in the next room beside theirs. She smiled.

Inside the room was her husband standing beside the baby crib, his arms folded as he gently held Boruto.

When she slowly pushed the door open, it made a creaking sound that alerted Naruto and had him turn to her with wide eyes like a deer caught in the headlights.

As she strode over to him, he spoke, a little sheepish. "Hi-hime…"

Hinata paused when she reached her husband's side and her eyes immediately went to the little bundle sleeping soundly in his father's arms. She will never get over that overwhelming feeling about how their baby was so beautiful and perfect and she was sure Naruto was feeling the same. It was why he was still awake in the wee hours of the night inside their child's bedroom after all.

Hinata lifted a hand to touch Naruto's arm and felt it cold. "Naruto-kun, it's very late and you're cold."

"I - I was just making sure Boruto was sleeping all right."

Hinata smiled and her heart warmed at the thought that he was probably too embarrassed to admit that he just wanted to spend more time with their baby boy. "Why don't we bring Boruto-kun to our room and have him sleep with us?"

Naruto's face visibly brightened and he nodded eagerly. "You're a genius, Hime!"

She felt her cheeks heat as he pressed his lips against her forehead. Who was she to complain when she was going to sleep with her two most precious boys?


	12. Baby Issues

**'heRsheys says: **It's one in the morning and here I am thinking about my OTP. I don't think that's a problem, though. Right? I'm sure I'm not the only one. Are the rumors about the third Uzumaki child true? -insert fangirl squeal here- Thank you for your reviews! They are always appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **I no own Naruto. Only love. Be happy.

* * *

><p>"Mama, why does Hima-chan stink?" Boruto asked as he watched his mother pick his wailing little sister from her crib.<p>

"Hima-chan's a little dirty so I'll have to clean her up." Hinata answered as she placed little Himawari on the bed.

Wanting to see how his mother will take care of the problem, Boruto stood beside her. Before Hinata could take the diapers off, a grumble surprised her. She turned and saw Boruto with his head down and his ears were beet red. Hinata smiled.

"Already hungry? I'm sure Papa will be here any minute so I'll do this quick and cook for lunch, all right?"

"I'm not really -"

"Why don't I take it from there, Hime?"

Both mother and son turned to see Naruto who just came back from doing grocery shopping. He walked up to his wife and smiled when she kissed him on the cheek before thanking him and going out of the room to start cooking.

"Okay, baby girl," Naruto started as he reached for the baby powder. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Hinata was in the middle of slicing tomatoes in half when she heard her husband and son cry out from inside their room. She was quick to let go of the knife and run to the room.

She was greeted by the sight of her husband staring down in horror at his white shirt and her surprised son a few meters away from the bed. It wasn't long before Hinata spotted the yellow spot on Naruto's shirt and the now giggling Himawari. She wasn't able to suppress the laugh that came after that.

"Hinata-nyan!" His head whipped to his giggling wife. "This is no laughing matter!" He turned his attention back to his shirt and pulled at the hem to examine it.

Finally getting over the shock, Boruto grinned and pointed at his father. "Hima-chan just peed on you, Papa!" He laughed uncontrollably.

"It seems Papa needs some cleaning up himself," Hinata teased as she walked over to her husband and stuck her tongue out at him. Naruto's response was a pout. Smiling, Hinata turned her attention to her little girl and cooed as she finished placing the diaper on the baby. Naruto grumbled as he went to the bathroom to change.

"Papa stinks even more than Hima-chan!" Boruto laughed and was soon followed by Hinata's own laughter.


	13. Birthday

**'heRsheys says:** I thought of this one when we were buying a birthday cake for my mom. Yes. My mom has the same birthdate as Hyuuga Hinata. I am jealous of my own mother. I still love her, though.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto does. Hands down.

* * *

><p>Hyuuga Hanabi knocked and waited. Just as she expected, it was her sister's husband that opened the door. The pleasant surprise etched on his face was also expected.<p>

"I've come for Nee-chan."

His blue eyes were twinkling as he called for his wife. He left Hinata and Hanabi in the living room and went to the kitchen. Boruto and Himawari were looking at him, expectant, and he just grinned as he lifted a finger against his lips. The children grinned in response and nodded eagerly.

"You promised to take me to the mall one day and I think today is the day." Hanabi's voice was loud enough for him to hear.

"Can't we do it tomorrow? I was thinking of staying at home with Naruto-kun and the children today."

"Please, Nee-chan! I've got this thing to go to tomorrow and I don't have anyone else to go to but you."

"I don't think Naruto-kun will-"

"Naruto-nii! Can I borrow Nee-chan for a couple of hours? It won't take that long. Promise."

Instantly, he was at the kitchen doorway. "I don't mind," he smiled but the hurt and confused look his wife was giving him pushed his heart to say otherwise. She probably thought he forgot.

Half an hour later and the sisters were out of the house. Boruto peeked from the kitchen. "Papa, is Mama gone now?"

Naruto nodded. "Yep, but we have to be quick or else we won't be able to finish in time."

"Mama probably thinks we forgot her birthday," Naruto solemnly said as he finished placing the ingredients on the table.

"But we don't!" Himawari retorted defensively. She had been standing beside him on a chair and leaning on the table.

Naruto smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "That's right. That's why we're going to bake the greatest cake ever!"

"Papa, I found it!"

Naruto turned and saw his son carrying a cookbook over his head.

"That's great. Now, let's start before Mama gets back."

Naruto carefully read the text on the book. It sounded wasy enough. He hoped it was easy enough to do, too.

A while later and Naruto just closed the oven for the cake to bake.

Boruto and Himawari were engrossed at looking through the glass of the oven. So far, they have been little angels and followed every word he said.

"What's next, Papa?" Boruto asked over his shoulder.

"The chocolate icing."

Those three words triggered and sparked his children and their eyes brightened enough to light the whole village. Naruto hoped against hope they didn't turn into little imps.

Naruto took out the chocolate bars from the fridge. He turned and was met by two hopeful looks from Boruto and Himawari.

He sighed and gave each one a piece. It wasn't like he can deny them, anyway.

With chocolate stain on their faces, the siblings were standing on chairs beside their father and watched as he heated the chocolate and cream and stirred until the chocolate melted. After some time, he removed the pan and poured the mixture into a bowl.

A sudden sound surprised them and they all thought their Mama was back.

"It's just the oven." Naruto laughed when both his children sighed in relief. "Boruto, can you whisk this first? I have to get the cakes from the oven."

The little blonde nodded eagerly and Naruto went to the oven. Carefully, he pulled tray from inside and turned only to find the children diving into the bowl. The area around them were already splattered with chocolate and even the walls were not spared.

After a short scolding session, Boruto and Himawari were standing side by side, their head down and their hands obediently clasped in front them. "We're sorry, Papa."

Naruto let out a breath, his anger dissipating. "Well, we still have enough to cover one layer. I guess. Come on."

With one last stroke they finished the cake. Naruto smiled at the awestruck faces of his children. They probably saw the cake as something that was shining and sparkling beautifully. A sudden jolt surprised him and he knew immediately it was Hanabi warning him they were close. He looked around the kitchen. There was no time to clean up the mess and his children.

"Let's go. It's time to greet Mama."

It was late afternoon when they arrived back home.

"Nee-chan."

Hinata paused from the doorway and turned to her sister. She blinked at the small package in front of her.

"Happy birthday, Nee-chan." Hanabi smiled at her.

"Hanabi…" Hinata took the small package and held it close. "Thank you."

Her little sister took a step closer and hugged her. "Thanks for going with me to the mall."

"Don't you want to go in?" Hinata asked when her sister turned.

Hanabi looked over her shoulder and smirked. "I'm sure Naruto-nii wants you all to himself now."

Hinata flushed before farewells were exchanged. She faced the door and wondered at her sister's words. Although she tried not to make a big deal out of it, Naruto still hadn't greeted her.

Well, it wouldn't do well for her to dwell on it for long. She let out a huff, feeling a little annoyed at her handsome husband and turned the knob.

"I'm home."

"Happy birthday, Mama!"

Familiar voices echoed throughout the house and Hinata was rooted to her spot. In front her was her husband holding a small chocolate cake and Boruto and Himawari clinging to either side of their father's legs.

"We helped Papa make this cake for you!" Himawari happily exclaimed.

"So basically, we made it together!" Boruto added, proud.

"Happy birthday, Hinata-nyan," Naruto greeted, his smile sheepish.

Hinata wasn't able to resist and she moved forward and kissed her husband before bending down and hugging her children.

"You remembered?"Hinata asked, smiling, as she nuzzled her little angels.

"Of course, Mama!" Himawari replied.

"So don't ever think we'll forget again next year," Boruto assured.

Hinata nodded and smiled, her eyes welling with unshed tears. "Thank you."

Naruto crouched down, too, and held the cake up. "Now, let's attack this and have Mama make another batter of icing for the remaining cake."

Squeals filled the Uzumaki household then.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

_**Earlier at the mall...**_

"Hanabi," Hinata called as she watched her sister go through a series of dresses. "This thing that you have to go to tomorrow, is it a date with Konohamaru?"

Hanabi stopped dead on her tracks and turned to her sister, her face flaming. "It's not a date! It's just a thing!"

The older sister blinked at the younger sister's outburst and giggled. "If you say so."


End file.
